User blog:Mystery12/Analysis of "Chocolate Monster"
So, just like how I wrote an anaylsis of "They" to clear up confusion, "Chocolate Monster" is just as confusing, it does have meaning that I will get into. This story unlike the others that I wrote does is not neccesarily centered on something in my life ("They" for example is based on a road trip I was on, "Mystery Garage" was based on something that happened to me, "The Gray Area" was a place I visited, etc.) So, the story if you had not read it, or if you had but need to be refreshed is about an unnamed narrator (who is not represenative of me by the way) and his encounter with some nighmarish creature that follows him and ruins his life. It wrecks his life through causing panic attacks, appearing to him at a lightpost, killing his coworkers, etc. At the end the monster is killed and life is normal again. Now, let's anaylze what all of this means. First off his neighbor. His neighbor is also unnamed. This guy is the definition of perfection and inconspiciousness. He is just a neighbor and nothing more, the narrator barely knows him, but is invited to his house to a small Christmas party at his neat house. Eventually the neighbor reveals to the narrator that he knew the monster was following him all along. In an event not mentioned in the story the narrator is given the sharpest, cleanest knife imaginable which is used as the murder weapon for the monster. The neighbor proves that there for every problem there is a solution. The narrator had the knife for a reason, sure he probably opened boxes and letters with it, but the point is that he had the knife specifically to kill the monster. Now let's get onto the narrator. The narrator describes himself as dumb. He states that he cannot change a lightbulb by himself, he killed the battery in his car, and he is impulsive. However, he is smart enough to not fall into the beast's trap. He may seem dull and lacking commonsense however he possessed the intelligence to fight the monster and not sucumb to its temptations. The monster serves as a symbol. The monster symbolizes a lie. He connects to the common theme that I like to use called "false utopia". He appears as this dejected being, however supposedly if he were to be accepted everything would be better. In a real life comparison, drugs or alcohol could be comparable to the monster as people use substances to mask their issues which in turn provide temporary relief from issues however lead to their downfall. Had the narrator accepted the monster, he would feel better, however his life would be worsening. There would be consquences. Drugs or alcohol makes the user feel better at the time, but in turn takes a toll on their life and causes bodily harm and addiction. The monster would of taken the narrator's already wrecked life and ruin it more. Now, the monster is not actually made of chocolate like the name would suggest. Chocolate in this case symbolizes innocence and ridicule. At first the monster is called Chocolate Monster because it is innocent like chocolate is. However, after it's destruction the name is given to it to ridicule it. Think of "Chocolate Monster" admit that when you read the title that you thought that the story would be either a joke or super cheesy. The name is to prove that the monster is a joke; it's an illusion. This story is confusing. For example, why is this occuring to the narrator and only the narrator? The answer is because his life is broken. He is naiive and easy to manipulate. There are events not mentioned that add to his life to be broken. The cracks make him a candidate to be overcome by this being and be consumed by it. It's tempting for him, but he knows that he won't have a perfect life. Why did it go to him and not his neighbor? The answer is that his neighbor is already perfect. His neat house and his overall perfect personality means that he is immune to this beast. His house symbolizes him. Why does the neighbor see the monster but not get affected by it? Because it can't do anything to him. His life is put together already and he cannot be impacted. The coworkers who were massacared by the monster all died because their lives were mundane and cracked. Confusing right? Good. ~Mystery12 Category:Blog posts